


B-Daman Reverse Core

by shinkuso77



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman eS | B-Daman Fireblast (Anime), Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77
Summary: After Gillusion defeat  all is peaceful once more in crestland but once again a new threat have appeared before them what does they want and what will happen next is everyone's guess... (Rated General for first but may change overtime)





	1. The sixth dragon

"Hmph this is interesting.”

Somewhere in a cave looking into a hieroglyphic on the centre as the boy look at the tablet

“The five dragon that comes to the world They are the dragons that control the lands.”

The boy reads again as he thought of the words in it

_“The blue dragon that holds the blue flame, Dracyan.”_

_“The dragon that holds the lightning, Dravise.”_

_“The dark dragon that controls the shadows, Drazaros.”_

_“The red dragon who is as sly as he is cunning Dragren.”_

_“Finally the dragon that grants wishes, Dragold.”_

The five dragon appears to be in a symbol of one another

“Then comes the 4 key b-damans that almost split the world. Dracyan takes place he is one of the eldest then the tiger Raydra who holds infinite wisdom , Tankshell as he is sharp and finally Garuburn the direct descendant of spiking phoenix. That world has progressed.” The boy reads it through

“This isn’t the story of who wins or lose what if your belief turns in reverse.” The boy looked again “There is a hidden part that you may not look at it yet.” He continued to wonder through the cave after reading the last part there was a b-daman in the center as the boy then touch it

“The sixth dragon… His name is...” The cave then shined as the the energy of the b-daman waltz out

Meanwhile on Crest Island

Riki is doing his daily routine of playing B-daman with Samuru as Dracyan and Dravise shined

“Hmm what is wrong here?” Riki asked

“Something has awakened.” Dracyan said

“You feel it too right Samuru?” Dravise asked

“Yeah..” Samuru said

A few days passed the eastern, northern, southern and western b-master goes in one another reconciling one another with Kamon who is now the Grand B-master goes in to check on everyone except for Bakugo

“Hey everyone.” Kamon asked to him

“you’ve been busy lately kamon.” Riki said

“Ah yeah… the responsibility being a Grand B-master really is tiresome especially going back to WBMA.” Kamon sighed

“He is really working up for his part.” Garuburn said calmly

“I see…” Dracyan said

“Hmm Dracyan oh yeah where is Bakuao?” Kamon asked

“He said he’ll be here but… I can’t get hold of him.” Jenta who is close to him looked a bit worried

“I think we have to wait for him.” Riki said

Meanwhile,

“Huff finally it’s over.” Bakuga sighed

“So young master ready to head to where Kamon and the others are?” His b-daman that had a motive of tiger that shall be named raydra looked at Bakuga

“Yeah….” Bakugo nodded but as he was walking he was intercept by someone

The boy is holding a b-daman on his own.

“Bakugo…” Raydra said as he can feel the b-daman’s power

“Where can I find Dracyan?” The b-daman said the appearance of his user is someone who is wearing a formal wear and a hat that has a symbol of a violet dragon

“What do you want with him?” Raydra asked

“It’s none of your business I was just asking.” The b-daman said

“I think we must pry him open by doing a b-daman battle.” His user said while smiling he is also shown to be having a violet hair along with violet vest and red shirt while having a violet jeans.

“Master watch out from his aura he is strong.” Raydra said warning his b-daman user and master

“Time to test out my new partner but what should we play on?” The boy asked

“Hmm how about the usual.” The mysterious b-daman said

“Yes sure let’s go with breaking ball right but we shall use the road fight rule what do you say?” The boy then goes off with a cube where a field appear and a stage is set

“What do you want if you win?” The boy asked

“Tell us a bout yourself and reason's you come to crestland …” Bakuga said

“Fine Deal.” The boy looked calm

“Let’s go!” The mysterious b-daman is shown to be a violet like dragon motive

“Haaa!!”

Bakuga spots on some of the pieces making his point as he takes the first point

“That is what I like it.” The boy smiled as he changed mode to a stabilizer mode where the b-daman swiftly raked points they are head to head into 3 more remaining of the blocks

“Emblem Charge!”

**“Shining Slash attack!”**

“Go!! Kreis Raydra!”

At first it looks like he was winning

“Go!!”

**“Violet Tempest!”**

A gushing violet like tempest storms the ball as it shots multiple time and then the B-Animal appeared.

“Let’s do it! Violet Drageon!”

A violet dragon appeared with like a dragon with violet armor with like a thunder like orb surrounding it as the two B-Animal clash but by the end of it Raydra loses 

“So would you mind taking us to Dracyan and potentially his partner.” The boy smiled

“They are strong they didn’t even use the emblem charge system.” Bakugo said as he looked at him

“Emblem charge system mind telling me what it is on the way?” The boy asked to bakugo

The others are waiting for bakugo and he arrived with someone else as that someone smiled

“Wow this was the Grand B-master in one field.” The boy smiled

“Bakugo who is this?” Jenta asked

“He is someone I met and he wants to meet dracyan.” Bakugo sighed

“After I awaken we finally meet at last Dracyan!” The B-daman that shall be named Drageon for short clashed aura with Dracyan

“You’ve already meet him right? Are you satisfied?” The boy asked

“Kuhahahaah satisfied don’t screw with me kid…” Drageon laughed

“It seems he won’t be satisfied then how about we have a b-daman battle right Ryugasaki Rki.” The boy smiled

“How did you know my name?” Riki was shocked as the boy smiled


	2. Blue Dragon vs Violet Dragon

**Recap: A new boy has come to crestland he defeated Bakuga he is now challenging riki what will happen next?**

* * *

Drageon!” Dracyan said to the violet b-daman

“Heh it seems you haven’t forgotten.” Drageon said to the blue dragon b-daman

“I thought that you are banished by dragold.” Dracyan said

“Long story short this boy awakened me.” Drageon said

“Oh please it’s just a coincidence and I like archaeologist.” The boy smiled

“Enough about this let’s just play>” He smiled

“First tell us your name.” Kamon interrupted

“My name is Onimaru Ryuga.” The boy said as he introduced himself and take off his hat

“Do you remember now Riki.” He asked

“You are…” Riki said

_Flashback_

_“Riki!! Riki look!” The small boy that was supposed to be ryuga was playing with Riki_

_“Look?” Riki said while laughing_

_“Now this.” Ryuga picks up some skull foil that make riki a bit shock_

_“Hwaa!” Riki falls down_

_“Ahaha look at your face!” Ryuga laughed_

_“You are horrible Ryuga.” Riki said as he is a bit pissed at ryuga_

_“Then to make it up how about I teach you some old b-daman.” Ryuga said_

_“B-daman what is that?” Riki asked_

_“Hmm I’ll show you…” Ryuga said_

_End Of flashback_

“Ryuga…” Riki looked at him

“Let’s have fun for the sake of old time.” Ryuga said as he drops out a cube where it transforms into a power shift field

“This shall be fun.” Drageon said

“B-shot ready!” Kamon said

“Haa!!” Both Riki and Ryuga begins to shot the power shift handler where they know each other moves directed also by Drageon and Dracyan who knows each other move set very well

“This is a battle where I can’t lose!” Riki thought

For the first time Riki is serious like serious not solely having fun anymore

“There…” Ryuga shot to the rear where it deflects to the shift from end right side then left side but what he was aiming is the center and broke the tie

“Yosh that is one point.” He said excitedly

“That is one.” Riki smiled as the advantage is cut short

“As cunning as ever Riki.” Ryuga said

“Double Emblem Charge!”

“Charge 1!”

“Charge 2!”

**“Rising Overdrive!”**

“Let the wave crash down Rising Dracyan!”

The score is in with 3 to 1

“I think it’s time we get a bit serious Drageon.” Ryuga said as his aura changed as he uses another b-daman that looks like a pterodactyl

“Reconstruct!”

“Wing Pteradon!”

Drageon’s wings changed as the stabilizer changed also the color of his b-daman which mix off with a brown color

“He combines his b-daman just like we did at the time.” Bakuga looked at it as Ryuga smiled he was really having fun

“I am enjoying this riki.” Ryuga said

“But of all good things everything have to end.” He looked serious

“Reverse Core Charge!”

Drageon’s wings disperse and turns into energy

**“Violet Wing Press!”**

The moment the marble disperse it hits together pulsing the last marble in the center as Drageon’s b-animal appeared with Pterodactyl wings 

**“Maximum Overdrive!”**

“Let the wave crash down Rising Dracyan!”

The two B-Animal clash at each other where Riki and Ryuga is being transported elsewhere

“Once ago there was a blue dragon Dracyan and the violet dragon, Drageon both were rivals they are like a brother until…” The sound was from Drageon

“Why did you side with Dragold on this Dracyan?” Drageon asked as they were hitting each other with their claws

“Because you want to completely control this world.” Dracyan said

“I would never do that you have to trust me!” Drageon shouted

“Yeah I trust you but… Our world is more important.” Dracyan said as he turns him in to Dragold

“Dracyan did you?” Riki asked

“I falsely accused one of the dragon that should have been a part of us we banish him from our world.” Dracyan sighed

“For the good of your world that is just a defensive.” Ryuga said

“In all honesty I saw the tablets and do you want me to tell the truth or should you tell your partner?” Drageon asked

“What truth?” Riki asked

“The one that opens the portal to this world before it collapsed was me and the one that persuade the battle was me…” Dracyan said

“Dracyan why didn’t you tell me?” Riki asked

“I thought that you shouldn’t know I just want to correct my mistake living with this burden…” Dracyan in his dragon form shed tears

“Our time here is over let’s go huh Drageon and Riki if you go on like this hmm no I shouldn’t say it here huh see ya around.” The battle finished with Drageon winning

“I lose….” Riki said as he is a bit devastated by the loss

“In the end I still lost huh.” He said with a weak smile

“I’ll come by again B-masters and Grand B-Master goodbye Riki.” Ryuga goes off along with his b-daman

“Woah he is strong.” Jenta said

“Riki are you alright?” Kamon asked

“That was a fun battle in the end I still lost.” Riki laughed

“I want to ask just who is he?” Bakuga asked

“He is ryuga my friend and rival we’ve done a lot of b-daman but since I was maybe a bit younger I kinda forgot but seeing him again….” Riki said

“Make me chills.” His hands begins to shiver. “I’m gonna go first guys.” Riki hurriedly storms off elsewhere as the trio just sighed

“What do you think of this Bakuga?” Kamon asked

“He is really strong.” Bakuga said

“So how will the tournament preparation going on?” Jenta asked

“It’s all going as plan.” Bakuga said

“I can’t wait for the tournament.” Kamon said

“Kamon this is your tournament! You only get to fight in the end!” Garuburn has his crack again

“He is a grumpy one.” Raydra said

“Tell me about it.” The black tortoise who is jenta’s b-daman said

Riki who now comes home to his house opens the door and sighed

“Riki welcome back home.” Mrs Ryugasaki smiled as she was smiling but what shock him was a familiar face

“Welcome back home riki.” The man answered his appearance is almost the same as Riki but older

“Dad…” Riki looked at him

His dad just smiled while having some coffee as Riki still froze in place

“Let’s have a talk…”


End file.
